


艾瑞巴蒂

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ
Relationships: 庞宽 - Relationship, 彭磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	艾瑞巴蒂

庞宽下了台就开始干呕，想躲起来又无奈比赛压力太大，台上消耗太多，尤其想着下一首就该是他主唱必须好好养精蓄锐，只能出来在角落里窝着，缩在标间床铺上一个字也看不进去地继续翻书。

敲门声响起来的时候他被惊得抽抽了一下，可显然熟门熟路进来的那位也没多正经要问屋主准没准备好开门，也不管他还僵着就自顾自钻进来，看了眼他手里的书有点满意，再看看他呆滞的神情又立刻不满地念叨。

“说多少回了，做事要认真，但状态得放松。你绷成这样到时候怎么演得好啊？”

彭磊不太耐心，尤其看到庞宽又露出这副木然怯懦的模样更觉得烦躁。他压力其实比谁都大，自己画了个要对几亿观众负责的大饼背上，再没余裕安慰别人，只觉得看谁都不省心。

赵梦的贝斯，哈亚拓的紧迫时间，还有庞宽的起伏不定。尤其是庞宽。彭磊认识庞宽太久，优点和毛病大概也都算明白。没有谁不爱能写出bye bye disco的男孩，这他二十多岁就知道了。可他作为导演的、习惯掌控一切的另一部分却怎么又都喜欢不了庞宽分裂似的飘忽不稳。他不明白，一个能写出那么多好歌，能在台上创造无数行为艺术的天才，怎么下了台就老跟罹患了痴呆症似的，一下就从眼角眉梢都冒精光的狐狸变成了畏畏缩缩话都说不利索的自闭兔子，他不明白。

“……到时候会好的。”

庞宽又缩了缩脖子，想看彭磊又不太习惯这种直接对视，被全没遮挡地贴近逼得无处可逃。彭磊见他这副模样只更上火，想着这人在下场镜头拍不到的影子里挠着他掌心做出的游戏约定，几乎要被气笑。说什么为了演出效果得好好休息不能瞎弄，现在又摆出这副姿态，他简直觉得庞宽就是找操。

说不定这本来就是什么新的情趣把戏呢，他从庞宽拒绝他又肯跟他保持这种关系的时候就早明白了，这人就是一神经病。

他替自己找到了合理的作案动机，也不再打算遵守什么条例。这时候他就愿意当回一场交媾时间的朋克，打破规则么，朋克老本行。

结果庞宽却在这时候变了脸，不再瑟缩，恢复了那副冷冷淡淡又带笑的模样，主动贴过来舔了舔彭磊绷着的嘴角，又用不知怎么从钳制下逃脱的灵巧的手在他已经半硬的那地方拍了拍便不再反抗挣扎，轻描淡写就把他推开。

“你欠我一回。”

彭磊这才想起来赌约，又气闷又觉得这个庞宽实在好玩，妥协似的叹了口气就又要凑上去，没成想庞宽只晃了晃手里的书。

“还看和声呢。”

他像是吃准了彭磊心里的轻重，看着那人吃瘪小孩儿似的又委屈又记仇地退出去，重新瘫回靠垫里。

“什么赌约，你俩干嘛了？”

“什么你俩不你俩的，一家人甭说两家话。你是有个弱的毛病但不能是弱智吧，再装可没意思了啊。”

“……所以你们，你和他，我……和他，睡了？”

“操了，操来操去来回来去的操了。”

“…………操！那你干嘛瞒着我啊？”

“听听你这出息。”

“……”

“而且边搞还要边有个人在那看着，我没这爱好。”

“……你是不是不好意思了？”

“你以为我是你呢？”

庞宽心说你不就是我吗，那边却又没声了，估计是最近活动太频繁确实也累了，不像以前老在家里待着也没演出，他窝着写歌，偶尔出去才换人让那大无畏出来。至于这事到底从什么时候开始又怎么开始的他已经完全记不得了，就跟打小出生心里就带个双胞胎似的。

但现在迷题被解开了，可能是因为擅自和他偶像兼暗恋对象睡觉这事被撞破，那人索性什么也都不再瞒他。于是庞宽就看见，或者说想起来，最初是因为他总悄没声息地盯着彭磊，也不在乎键盘没存在感，也不在乎自己根本不会弹键盘，也不在乎彭磊还有那么多朋友，他只是其中不起眼又微不足道的一个。他就那么一直注视着彭磊，甘心当个陪衬，不知不觉憋了一电脑歌也还是满不在乎。

直到后来乐队只剩下他们俩，彭磊终于开始看他，虽然很可能是不得不看他，因为也没别人了。但他不在乎，他除了彭磊什么都可以不在乎，可偏偏对着彭磊太在和，他都不知道怎么开口简简单单说一句其实我写了不少歌，有的我觉得还挺行的，不然你听听吧。他怕被彭磊否定，也怕彭磊否定自己，拖来拖去，没想到最后拖出了个第三者轻易就做到了他做梦都只敢在心里想想的事。他们一起演出，真正意义上搂搂抱抱甚至能亲上地一起唱一起演，一起搞别人都理解不了的所谓行为艺术，一起搞对方。彭磊兴起的时候说过好多爱他，也许有那么一两回一两个瞬间认了真，但他没答应。庞宽说不好自己对此到底是失落还是庆幸更多。

然后庞宽发现人人都爱那个大明星，也没觉得委屈，理所当然接受了这个事实，继续默默埋头写歌，再交给大明星去发光发热。当然他也不是没有过嫉妒，但最后羡慕和感谢的情绪占了上风，反正是他，反正不是他，还能怎么着呢。

隔天被喊去录了坏蛋调频，他心不在焉，又为不用面对彭磊没来由松了口气。结果回去却又被逮着做采访，三人排排坐他努力有样学样地板脸，心里却已经急得骂娘。

“大爷的，我知道你能出来，你快点出来。”

“你丫别装死。”

“……大哥出来救命行吗。”

“你有没有发觉自从有我之后你这毛病越来越厉害了？”

庞宽好赖话喊了半天却只等来这么一句，满不在乎的那部分想着自己没了也挺好，反正人人都爱你，要我干嘛啊。他不是有意这么想，也不是要冲谁说，但不肯出来的那个却听到了这话，来劲了似的加码。

“那歌你自己演吧。”

他差点一个操字骂出声，好不容易忍住了却在走神的采访里发现再怎么商量都石沉大海杳无音信，终于在问到他的时候彻底崩溃，丢人现眼当着镜头就抹眼泪，也没工夫管彭磊好像投过来了什么眼神，只把两个自己全家都问候了八百回。

“……你怎么哭了啊？”

他猜到这事肯定会有后续，结束了看到彭磊跟过来也不意外，只默默拿自己的眼睛记录下他这副从混蛋变小狗还变得不留任何痕迹的模样，满心都是要淘汰了，要对着这样的小狗狠狠踹上一脚了的绝望。可能是脑子里的水刚哭出来，也可能是忙着往里放水把临阵撂挑子的傻逼淹死，崩溃到极点之后他开始破罐子破摔，一瞬间倒还真有点那傻逼的冷酷潇洒风范。

“我有病。”

他没去看彭磊什么表情，舔舔嘴唇掏兜没摸着烟，也不失望或者表露任何情绪，就那么瘫在墙上靠着，安稳得像睡到了被窝里。

“我精神分裂，平常跟你上台演出那都不是我，我就能写写歌。但刚才那傻逼突然跟我说他不演了，咱们换歌吧。”

庞宽说完才恍然他好像这么几十年下来都没跟彭磊一口气说过这么多话，可他现在没烟，可能很快就什么也都没了，实在也找不到合适的姿势感慨，索性就那么继续倚着墙仰着脑袋发呆。而彭磊就这么看着他，花了点时间确认庞宽没在跟自己开玩笑，又花了点时间拼凑过去他觉得莫名其妙的许多碎片，到最后不仅没觉得意外，反而因为这份合理被疏解了许多压着打了死结，不去管但也没以为还能解开的烦躁。

“不换歌，你来演。”

“我演不了。”

“那就一起回家吧，反正你有俩孩子。”

庞宽在彭磊用一种极不和谐的，仿佛小脑完全没发育似的别扭姿势来搂他的时候就猜到这人大概没那么干脆同意。但他还是没猜到这份死犟和从全世界的话里挑出来的最不好笑的不合时宜。

可他又没忍住在沉默后续接上一串带着一声终于骂出了操的低笑，自己也没搞明白地摇摇头，栽到那个不怎么靠谱但至少此时此刻对他敞开的怀抱里深吸了口气。

“换吧。”

“不换不换就不换。”

“我认真说呢。”

彭磊没急着答应或者反驳，只又这么跟庞宽搂了会儿，没再开玩笑，借着拥抱互相都看不见脸的姿势开口。

“我要答应换歌了以后你是不是就干脆要换人？”

“…先把这场演过去再……”

他敏感地察觉到庞宽的沉默，想到离开他的那么多人，想到以前被他忽视的庞宽的许多沉默，跟突然触发了什么应激反应似的把手收得更紧。他从来就也不是多细心或者多擅长表达的人，以前难得有个他喜欢的姑娘肯和他在一起，最后却边哭边冷着脸和他说分手，狠话被哭嗝噎得断断续续几乎有点好笑，他挺不忍心也挺难过的问了句为什么，女孩儿地回答他一直没明白，却也一直没忘掉。

“因为你不爱我。”

他想我当然爱你啊，不然我干嘛和你好呢。又觉得你怎么不理解我呢，内心开始苦闷。最后觉得算了吧，既然你这么痛苦，那想走就走吧。于是他点头，看着女孩儿捏拳头以为自己要挨巴掌，下意识闭眼，最后却只有好长的一声叹息吻一样吹到他脸上。然后他睁眼，就只剩他一个人了。

他现在觉得好像有点明白了，虽然也还不是很明白。但他仍旧说不出爱，只能挺用力又挺无力地加深这个怀抱。

“你不能离开我。”

庞宽其实也不明白怎么就这样了，他本来在这份亲密里还是有点束手束脚，却被彭磊难得诚实袒露的，和他一样的软弱给疏解了僵硬，反客为主地顺着背安抚这个迷路小孩儿。

“我也没地方可去了，就在这儿待着吧。”

彭磊就也笑了，还好庞宽懂他。

“要是我能永远消失换他出来就好了，你也喜欢他吧。”

庞宽看着刚松了拥抱的彭磊一口气没出顺就又忙慌地要解释，摆了摆手，几乎感受到一种前所未有的轻松，头回主动拉近距离，给打着结没捋顺怎么开口的人嘴边印下个吻，趁他被怔住的间隙又继续。

“没事儿，我知道大家都喜欢他，就跟大家都喜欢你一样。”

他把最后剩的那半句嚼了不知道多少回的我也喜欢你还是咽回去，不再考虑自己得不到又躲不开的尴尬处境，只越发觉得好笑地甩了甩脑袋。

“我不走，但你也用不着可怜我。换歌吧。”

“我没可怜你。”

彭磊有点委屈，那股烦躁又翻上来了。他承认那个冷酷的放浪的不爱他的庞宽很迷人，甚至意识到可能那个庞宽和他相处的要远比眼前这个多。可他无比确认，他真正不能失去也不能离开的是前一晚他一度还似乎有点嫌弃有点看不上的这个庞宽。他可以找很多理由，比如这个庞宽会写歌，这个庞宽更听话，或者这个庞宽才爱他。但他却根本不需要这些理由。

可他不知道怎么表达。从十八拖到快四十八，磨磨蹭蹭，还是一点长进都没有，他才是根本不知道进步的那一个。

“那些歌是你写的吗？”

他开始明知故问，得到肯定的回答后开始学习进步地得寸进尺。

“既然是你写的，你就能演。只有你能演。”

其实挺没逻辑的，但庞宽早就看惯了彭磊这份无赖行径，知道扭不过他，长叹了口气不再接茬。

“我困了。”

彭磊就把这和我愿意划等号，拉着庞宽回了房间，像小时候刚看过玩具总动员那会儿既期待自己的铁皮玩具都活过来，又害怕他们活过来之后跑丢的小孩一样把庞宽箍在怀里跟着迷迷糊糊的闭眼。

好像还从来没这么单纯睡过。

他在半梦半醒间闪过这么个念头，觉得似乎越发有些明白了那个庞宽哪怕和他做到高潮的时候都化不干净的那点冷漠。再睁眼却发现怀里空空荡荡，皱着眉摸到被人摆好位置触手可及的眼镜戴上，看到同样触手可及坐在电脑前的庞宽才又放心的迷糊回去，只放任四肢自主挪过去抱他。

时间还剩最后半天不到，晚上就该正式登台。但没人提排练或者别的什么事，只有一句没一句的胡扯着些不着边际的话，就像他们从上学认识起就该有的时光一样。

庞宽最初还有点不适应，一开始被抱住的时候显然又吓了一跳，接着大部分时间都埋头跟那本似乎已经升级成宇宙圣经的专业书不依不饶。彭磊也不拆穿，接着想一出是一出的念念叨叨，慢慢就得到越来越多的回应，最后话从“那个人体蜈蚣真太恶心了”一路飞到“客观比较阿兰德龙和张国荣到底谁更帅”，经常为了抬杠而抬杠地争得不可开交，直到被喊去备场，临出门前换彭磊主动凑过去在庞宽脸上胡乱蹭了蹭嘴唇。

“万一咱们垫底……”

“那就说明打分的都是大傻逼。”

彭磊看到庞宽又乐了，有点拿不准真假，随即又想到自己大概还有一辈子能慢慢观察，就也跟着笑，看庞宽还煞有介事地给那小灰姑娘打气。他看着说完我们把他们都给震了的人上台前紧张的嘴唇都没半点血色，知道他在意太多，又不明白他到底具体害怕什么，只能赶在开场前再给他一个拥抱。

“我喜欢你。”

他说完就退开在逐渐亮起的舞台里眯着眼对键盘按键，由着庞宽愣了几秒，虽然看不真切，却无比确信这回庞宽是真的笑了。

然后他看见那个被他喜欢，也该被所有人喜欢的真正的大明星开口。

“嗨，大家好，我们是新裤子乐队。下一首歌，艾瑞巴迪，跳舞吧！”


End file.
